fiorefandomcom-20200215-history
Smiling Jack
Smiling Jack Dark Mage of Grimoire Heart Appearance Never found without a mask of some sort, usually his trademark black and red one, he usually wears his fully covering black leathers. The chest of his shirt showing obvious armor plating while the rest of the plating in his clothing is mostly hidden. Personality Sadistic and monstrous. He wants to see the contemptible of the world destroyed and doesn't care about the price to pay in order to do it. History Some monsters are born deep in the forests or high up on mountain tops. But some people overlook the most common place the most destructive monsters in history have come from... poverty. Not born a slave, no heart wrenching story of love and loss, not something as cliche as a vengeance plot. No, Jack's story began in a gutter, covered in filth. With a father he never knew, he was born to a woman that had been willing to sate a man's lust for little more than a meal and a roof over her head for a few nights. Shortly after Jack's birth his mother died of blood loss, having been forced to deliver her son on her own.. while people walked by and didn't even bother to call for help. Such was the stigma of being a woman of the night, you were already as good as dead to the moral majority. Taken in by a girl who was barely older than a toddler herself, Jack was brought up lifting off milk and water mixed with mashed up table scraps in it. The screaming child given whatever this poor girl could find. She too was a child of the night, so not a single soul could care less about the abandoned souls of the city. A years came and went and Jack grew up a sickly child. Harsh winters, broiling summers, and with nowhere and noone to turn to. He was bad, but the girl that had taken him in was worse. Having broken her leg when a carriage clipped her on the street Jack has tried to care for her as best he could. They had no money and no doctor would taken in a gutter urchin born of a whore. Despite all of Jack's best efforts the broken leg got infected and he was forced to watch the only person that ever helped him slip away in a slow agonizing manner. Pain, sadness, fury, hate... all of it seethed deep into his very soul. The whole city turned a blind eye to him and everyone like him. Using people then dumping them into filth so watch as they suffer in squaller. Everything boiled deep inside of him and his world was plunged into darkness. Before he even had time to react he was standing in the pitchest of black, drawn there by some intense power. Suddenly, a figure came into view the likes of which the young man had never witnessed. There, standing before him, was a demonic lord that looked as if he was having trouble breathing. One of it's legs scarred and crippled it limped forward toward Jack and simply spoke to him. "I have seen you... boy. There is no soul among your kind that has suffered like you. None that has known pain and misery like you. So, I come to you as my dying act." Jack stood in shock and horror as the beast of a creature slowly approached him. "I have sensed a great power in you and have come to teach you a dark secret. My children squabble like vermin over which of them will claim my power when I pass... but none of them shall have it." Laughing darkly one of the demon's massive hands reached forward and he placed it on Jack's head. Petrified with fear Jack simply stood with wide open eyes and listened to the demon continued. "You have the power to absorb the very essence of beings.. to learn their secrets and use their strength. Though my body is failing me the power I hold is still unrivaled among my kind. Take this gift, my dying wish, to grant you to power to make others suffer as you have. Smile Jack.. become stronger with my will and take your revenge." The elder demonic lord then closed his eyes and with on last breath his body began to turn to dust. His life essence being poured directly into the young boy before him. Jack was filled with the demonic presence as the power coursed through every fiber of his being. The magic that had been locked away within him might have never been realized were it not for this demon stealing away his strength and giving it to someone deserving rather than letting it be stolen by his brood. Jacks power grew swiftly and brutally as he a doorway was opened deep inside of him.. the power of take over magic. A smile grew over Jack's face.. a wicked smile that could make someone's blood freeze in their veins. From that day forward he devoted his life to making the world pay. To pay for all the misery they turn a blind eye to. To make them feel the pain that they cause in others. Never again would he be walked on and ignored. No, this was the truth birth of Smiling Jack, the Demon Child of New Bremen. Donning a mask to honor the one that gave their last breath to awaken his inner power, he now continues on to kill and maim those that have ever turned a blind eye to the wretched masses. Magic and Abilities Take Over Magic Equipment Leather clothing (normal armor plated), Masks Relationships N/A Trivia Jack has never revealed his last name because he himself doesn't know it. Quotes "If it can bleed then it can die."